Daisy Chain
by Dramione Forever
Summary: Neville tells the girl he loves how he feels about her with a little help from a Daisy Chain.


**DAISY CHAIN**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THE HP CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO JK ROWLING .**

Neville stared at her from across the hall. He sighed; she was beautiful, funny and out of his league. He sighed once more, he had loved her from afar for a year now since they properly first met. Some people thought her weird, he thought her different and unique. He continued to stare at her for a few more minutes unnoticed and longingly. He tore his gaze away from her and sighed again, it was useless. He would never have the guts to tell her how he felt, he could never get the words out no matter how hard he tried. He would stutter and stumble over his words and make a fool of himself. He had done that many times before but never in her presence. Although, it was debateable that he had made a fool of himself the first time they had properly met but he had hardly spoken a word. He had just stared at her and since then he been careful not to make a fool of himself again around her.

He stared at his breakfast not hungrily but absentmindedly. He was consumed by thoughts as always every minute of every day he thought of her. Her face haunted him, her voice rang in his ears and every time he heard her voice he turned expecting her to materialise right in front of him but it never happened. He walked along the corridors hoping for a mere glimpse at her, her face, her hair, her beautiful eyes. He bumped into her occasionally if he could not prevent it but he never talked to her to afraid of what he may say. He turned in the other direction when he saw her coming down the corridor afraid of what he may do, afraid of making a fool of himself again.

Neville continued to stare at his breakfast plate the food still uneaten. After a few minutes he lifted his eyes from the plate and gazed along the table at his fellow Gryffindors. They were laughing and joking with their friends. Talking about normal things like boyfriends, girlfriends, homework, teachers or quidditch, whatever struck their fancy. He wished he could be like them, talking about normal things, but he could not while she was so close to him. He wanted to shout and confess his love for her right here in the Great Hall but he won't and couldn't. This was torture being so close to her yet so far he could not take it. He clenched his fists and shut his eyes and then took a deep long breath. It was daily torture but it was better than nothing, better than not being able to see her. Her beautiful eyes, her gorgeous hair not being able to see her at all would be unbearable. His life would not be the same, a shadow life that's what he would lead . No matter how small a part of his life she may be, while she was there , there was hope, hope that one day they may be together.

He sighed again, it was wishful thinking he would not be able to tell her and he was just torturing himself with the thought of what might be. If only he could show her how he felt or at least make the first move in telling her how he felt, he had nothing but …. He had an idea, he was surprised he had not thought of it before but he always was a bit slow on the uptake. He got to his feet and ran out of the Great Hall. Confused shouts of Neville from his fellow Gryffindors enquired as to where he was going in the middle of breakfast and just before classes started. He ignored them and continued to run straight out the Great Hall.

He raced up the stairs although it was tiring and not easy but he reached the painting of the Fat Lady in record time. He said the password in ragged long breaths, the portrait swung open allowing him access to the Gryffindor Common Room. He walked across the Common Room and up the Dormitory stairs. Opening the door to the dormitory he walked in and across to his bed but stopped at the foot of his bed. Looking down at the trunk , he bent down. Opening up the trunk he rummaged through it until he got to the bottom .

His hand touched a piece of cloth, he pulled it out and shut his trunk. Walking over to his bed and sat down. Gently opening the cloth, he looked down. Inside lay a daisy chain bracelet he had made, just before school started. He had bought it with him to remember how he felt at that moment. His mind was made up at that moment that he would tell her how he truly felt about her. He stared at the daisy chain bracelet for a few minutes in silence then he wrapped the cloth back around it securely. Getting up holding it gently in his hand as he ran out of the dormitory and down the stairs. He nearly tripped on the last step as he was running so fast despite his near fall but he continued running straight to the portrait.

The portrait swung open, he rushed though it and along the corridor not stopping, not thinking just focused on his goal , finding her . He stopped just in time before the steps. Another second and he would have fell down injuring himself, badly knowing him . He took a deep breath and controlled himself as he started down the stairs with a careful but brisk walk then ran hurriedly along the corridor. The hall was emptying as he watched students walking and running in all directions to get to classes on time. He jogged over to them pushing his way through the crowd to get into the hall.

He stood and looked around quickly searching for her but he was unsuccessful as she was not there , he scanned the hall again just to make sure but there was no sign of her. He turned round quickly, too quickly as he knocked someone flying as he turned. He put out his hands and grabbed the girl quickly before she fell to the floor, her red hair gave her identity away instantly "Sorry Ginny" he said embarrassed at his clumsiness , Ginny looked at him and smiled "It's ok Neville really" she said, he smiled back at her

"What's the rush anyway" she said him , he shook his head

"Nothing important" he said, she smiled

"You can tell me Neville" she said, he stood silent for a second, thinking then shook his head "Have you seen Luna" he asked her, she smiled to herself quickly then looked up at him

"Yes she on her way over to Herbology" he smiled then quickly thanked her before rushing off in direction of the courtyard.

Ginny walked into the Great Hall over to the Gryffindor table and picked up the forgotten book , _so he was going to tell her finally _she thought to herself as she left the hall, she smiled, she walked down the corridor truly happy for her friend . Neville walked hastily through the rest of the courtyard and over to the greenhouses quickening his pace as he got nearer to them. He looked forward and stopped, she was within reach not too far away from him as he saw her beautiful blonde hair up ahead within touching distance.

He looked down at the cloth in his hand and saw it was in great condition and intacted, he took a long deep breath and started walking slowly at first and then picked up pace before he knew it he was nearly in front of her.

She in the middle of a group of girls talking to them. They were walking but all the girls looked bored which he was odd as he would love to hear her talk all day long, about anything. Even stuff he did not or would never understand but just to hear her talking and to him of all people. He snapped out of his thoughts, took a deep breath and caught up with the group of girls. Tapping her lightly on the shoulder, she turned and seeing him she smiled.

The group of girls continued walking, each of them glanced back quickly double checking that she had stopped and quite glad just to be rid of her. He smiled at her as she stared at him

"Hi…" he strutted, he cleared his throat and got his nerves back under control, he had to do this now before he lost the nerve again as he had many times before . He stared at her for one minute longer, cleared his throat again then spoke

"Luna there is something I need to tell you and it's very important" he said to her, she nodded

"Ok" she said. He looked around to make sure they were alone and raked a hand through his hair. He was so nervous, he had waited and wished for this day for so long and now it had finally come now at last he was going to tell her how he felt .

He moved closer to her, stared at her for one minute longer then he spoke.

"Luna I love you, I have loved you from the moment I layed my eyes on you" he said softly. She looked up at him and smiled "I love you too Neville" . His eyes lit up when she said it and he grinned at her "I have something for you" he said . He put his hand out and gently unwrapped the cloth. Inside lay the Daisy Chain Bracelet he had made for her this past summer, he gently lifted it out.

Luna stared at him in amazement "Wow" she said "It 's beautiful" she smiled at him.

"I wonder if it has nargles in it" , Neville looked her confused , she shook her head

"Never mind" she said smiling again as she held out her hand for him to slip the bracelet on. He slipped the bracelet with amazing ease on her wrist , she turned her arm and looked at the bracelet "Thank you". She said gazing up at him. His face broke out in a small smile

"Would you like me to walk you to class" he asked her, she nodded.

She held out her arm , he hesitated staring at her for a minute. He then took her arm and they began walking in the direction of the Herbology greenhouses. He liked the feel of her arm in his it just felt right . They walked in silence and before they knew it they had reached the greenhouses. She turned to him and smiled. "Thank you" she said to him, her eyes sparkling as she said it. He smiled at her, she turned and walked to the greenhouse door. She was about to slide the door open but she stopped and turned back. She flashed him another quick smile then opened the door and walked into the class.

Neville could not believe he had done it. He had finally told her how he felt about her. He was so happy. No not happy it seemed too tame a word for what he was feeling right now. He was ecstatic. He wanted to sing, dance, shout but he did none of those things. He turned and looked back at the greenhouse she had just entered. He remembered the look of amazement on her face when he had pulled out the bracelet. He smiled as he also remembered the way she had looked when she had gazed up at him after she had thanked him. She looked so beautiful in that moment.

This felt like a dream to him. He was waiting for someone to pinch him and he kept expecting to wake up and find that this had all been a wonderful lovely dream. He pinched himself gently on his right arm. It hurt. This was real, it was not a dream or a fantasy. It was real. Neville started to walk back to the castle pinching himself every so often just to make sure that this was indeed real.

Neville was still in this state of disbelief at dinner later that night, but he was happy. His mood had changed so drastically from earlier that day that his fellow Gryffindor Students picked up on his mood change and when asked about it he just smiled and continued to eat his dinner. Neville looked over at the Ravenclaw table and gazed at Luna. She turned slightly and looked at him, she smiled at him quickly and then turned back to the Ravenclaw table. He smiled, turned back to the Gryffindor table and finished his dinner.

The next morning Neville was just finishing his slice of toast when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw Luna standing in front of him with a pile of books in her hand. She was wearing the funny pair of Raddish earrings again today but to him she never looked more beautiful. She smiled at him.

"Good Morning Neville " she said

"Morning" he replied

"Will you walk me to my class?" she asked him. He smiled and nodded. He got up from his seat, she held out her arm as she did the day before but this time he took her arm without any hesitation and they began walking out the great hall. The Gryffindor table and some of the Ravenclaw table watched in shock as the two students left the great hall. Ginny Weasley smiled as she watched the couple leave, happy for them both .

Neville walked Luna to her classroom door as he had the day before. Luna slipped her arm out of his, as she did she leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Thank you" she whispered in his ear as she turned and walked to the door. Neville watched Luna open the classroom door and as she did he noticed that she was wearing his bracelet. He turned and walked down the corridor happier than he had ever felt before. He had done it. He had finally told her how he felt about her with a little help from a daisy chain .

**Author Note: I would like to thank my friend Tania for betaing this fic for me . **

**I hope you liked this story, this is my first attempt at the Neville/Luna pairing. Please tell me what you think Read and Review Dramione Forever .**


End file.
